Human
by Amaya Uchiwa
Summary: Avant d'être l'Instrument Divin d'un Dieu du Désastre, Yukine était un adolescent banal, un simple humain dont la vie s'était achevée de manière prématurée.


Hello !

C'est mon premier écrit sur ce fandom, et le premier qui est réellement écrit par moi (ma première fic étant une traduction). Je suis un peu stressée, mais qu'importe, faut un début à tout ! Ce one-shot parlera de la vie de Yukine avant sa mort. J'aimerai franchement savoir ce qui lui est arrivé, alors, j'ai fais ma petite interprétation de cela. En espérant que ça vous plaira !

* * *

Yukine en avait marre. Depuis le divorce de ses parents, rien n'allait chez lui. Pourquoi sa mère l'avait-elle laissé avec son père alcoolique ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle séparé de sa sœur aîné ? Du haut de ses quatorze ans, l'adolescent ne comprenait pas vraiment. Sa génitrice avait juste voulu le faire souffrir, il ne voyait pas d'autre explication.

« _Je viendrai te voir, je te le jure._ »

Sa mère lui avait dit ça en partant, après lui avoir embrassé le front. C'était il y a trois mois, et il ne l'avait jamais revue. Ni elle, ni sa sœur Yuki. En trois mois, il aurait dû la voir, mais pas du tout. Aux yeux du blond, sa mère l'avait juste abandonné. Oui, c'était ce qu'il était. Abandonné, piégé dans la même demeure qu'un père – s'il pouvait le qualifier ainsi – qui buvait comme un trou à toute heure de la journée. Le matin, le midi, le soir. Pas la nuit. En général, dès vingt-deux heures, il ne buvait pas. Il préférait allait voir son fils. Yukine haïssait que son père vienne vers lui. Parce qu'ils ne parlaient pas, n'échangeaient pas comme un père et son fils devaient faire. Non, à la place des dialogues, c'étaient des hurlements qui retentissaient dans la maison. Hurlements ou couinements de douleur de l'adolescent. Yukine avait fini par avoir l'habitude de prendre des coups de la part de son père, un homme violent, alcoolique, désespéré et au chômage. C'était presque devenu une routine. Tout comme planquer au mieux ses bleus et ses coupures. Évidemment, des fois, c'était visible, mais bon, il trouvait toujours des excuses.

« _Ça ? T'en fais pas, je suis juste tombé dans les escaliers chez moi !_ »

Les excuses étaient devenues automatiques. En même temps, il n'allait pas dire que son père soulageait sa colère et sa douleur en le frappant. Quand bien même il détestait son géniteur, il ne voulait pas qu'il ait des ennuis. C'était sa dernière famille, et Yukine voulait la garder.

Yukine rentra chez lui, la boule au ventre. Son père vérifiait beaucoup les notes de son fils lorsque ce dernier rentrait, et veillait au grain à ce que l'adolescent ait de bons résultats. Le garçon de quatorze ans savait qu'il allait subir une grosse crise de colère et des coups violents avec ce qu'il avait ramené. Un quatre sur cent n'allait pas être toléré du tout.

« _Yukine, vient par ici !_ »

La voix grave et mauvaise arriva aux oreilles du blond, qui obéit et se dirigea dans le salon pour rejoindre son père. Silencieux et habitué, Yukine ouvrit son sac et prit la feuille d'examens maudite pour la tendre à son père. Son cœur battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, et augmenta encore la cadence lorsqu'il sentit la main de son père s'abattre violemment sur sa joue. La gifle avait été si forte qu'il en avait la tête qui tourne.

« _Imbécile ! Misérable ! Comment oses-tu ramener de tels résultats ?!_ »

Yukine ne trouva pas la force de répondre, et n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Le dialogue ne servait à rien avec son père, qui l'empoigna par le col de sa chemise d'uniforme. Le blond ne cilla pas et ne daigna pas bouger lorsqu'il lui retira violemment le vêtement pour dévoiler la peau meurtrie de son dos. L'adolescent resta immobile, tremblant légèrement. Il entendit son géniteur détacher sa ceinture. Yukine ferma les yeux et siffla de douleur en sentant la ceinture en cuir claquer violemment contre son dos. Puis encore une fois. Et une nouvelle fois. La douleur était atroce, mais Yukine s'en moquait. Il avait l'habitude. L'adolescent ressenti encore de violents coups de ceinture jusqu'à ce que son père ne lui mette un coup de pied dans la colonne vertébrale,le faisant tomber au sol à plat ventre. Yukine resta immobile par terre, et sursauta en entendant un bruit de tissu qui frottait contre la peau avant de tomber au sol. Le jeune garçon comprit aisément ce que son père allait faire. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de ses yeux quand son géniteur le saisit pour l'embarquer dans une chambre.

Allongé sur le ventre dans son propre lit, Yukine était terrifié. Son père le maintenait fermement par la nuque pendant qu'il frottait son bassin contre ses reins. Cela dura quelques minutes, et son géniteur décida d'aller plus loin. Sous l'effet de la peur et de l'adrénaline, Yukine eut le réflexe de prendre le vase posé sur sa table de chevet et sans comprendre comment, il réussit à l'éclater sur le haut du crâne de son père, qui tomba du lit. Le blond en profita pour s'enfuir en courant dans la rue, sans prêter attention à quoi que ce soit. Il avait froid, pieds et torse nus dans la nuit hivernale et glaciale . De la neige tenait au sol, mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Yukine courait juste, le plus loin possible de son père. Il ne regardait rien. Et de ce fait, en traversant, il n'eut pas le temps de voir le camion qui arrivait sur lui à pleine vitesse.

Le choc fut violent. À tel point que Yukine ne le sentit même pas. Il comprit qu'il avait été frappé de plein fouet que lorsqu'il se retrouva allongé sur le trottoir. La douleur qu'il ressentait était atroce. Il peinait à respirer, et souffrait énormément. Et plus que tout, il avait froid. Les yeux rivés sur le ciel étoilé, Yukine savait qu'il allait mourir. En un sens, ça ne le dérangeait pas. Fini les crises de nerfs de son père. Fini l'espoir de voir sa mère et sa sœur revenir. Oui, tout serait fini. Et, enfin apaisé, Yukine ferma les yeux.

* * *

Alors, c'est comment ? C'est mon premier écrit Noragami, soyez indulgents, par pitié...

Sinon, vous pouvez me donner votre avis en review pour m'aider à m'améliorer, je ne demande que ça !

Bye~


End file.
